


Demon Kisses

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Body Worship, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Subspace?, Praise Kink, Someone in Tumblr said so, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings, Worship, so like?? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: “Beautiful,” Her voice is reverent, soft and emotional as she looks down at the demon Lord laid bare before her.Said Lord swallows in turn, his blackened heart pounding in his chest at the sickly sweet words, wings shivering with the strain of staying open. Gundham wasn’t the type of creature that anyone had ever described as beautiful, let alone an angel, not with such a reverent tone, with such awe and love shining in their gaze.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Demon Kisses

“Beautiful,” Her voice is reverent, soft and emotional as she looks down at the demon Lord laid bare before her.

Said Lord swallows in turn, his blackened heart pounding in his chest at the sickly sweet words, wings shivering with the strain of staying open. Gundham wasn’t the type of creature that _anyone_ had ever described as beautiful, let alone an angel, not with such a reverent tone, with such awe and love shining in their gaze.

Every comment he'd ever gotten about himself was always with some ulterior motive. Some hidden meaning, or want or greed, but that word. . . it held none of that. His angel didn't _want_ anything _from_ him.

She needed _him_.

It was almost too much, too good of a revelation. It made Gundham tremble against the dark silken sheets, his wings finally giving in; instinctively flaring to shield him from a falsely perceived threat.

“No!” she gasps. Swiftly, his angel catches the leathery limbs, gently pulling them aside and pressing two, sweet kisses to the inside "wrists" of them. “ _Please_ , don’t hide. Keep them right there." He whines without thought, flushing pretty pink and twisting sideways in embarrassment.

The chiming laugh he gets as a response nearly makes him fall back into his old habits, a dark snarl twisting his features just seconds before she leans down, cool, soft robes brushing his chest. " _I want to see you_.”

His breath stutters, puffed out chest collapsing in a pant as he falls back, wings opening up exactly as she requested. Gundham feels fuzzy almost, soft around the edges while her gentle fingers trace the edge of his wing. Her nails occasionally graze, never with the intention to hurt him, but rather soothe him, teasing and pinching the leathery skin.

Her mouth lowers, mouthing softly at the pointed tip of his ear, velvety tongue tracing the shell of it, flicking his hellhound gifted earrings. Gundham shudders, falling farther into the warmth. His neck suddenly won't support his head, making him loll back like a stringless puppet, open for her wandering hands.

His tail flicks and curls, searching for something to hold, something that will help anchor him. He almost allows the unruly appendage to grab onto one of her long, golden primaries, ripping it away at the last second once he's realized his error.

His angel hums, glancing back at the writhing limb. Her eyes glitter, shining with a hidden mirth. Gundham whines at the loss of touch, wings lifting once more only to be pressed back-

He short circuits.

His angel presses her wings against his, using the firm arches to ensure that Gundham can't lift his own stronger, tougher wings back up.

 ~~ _He'd never admit that was the last thing to cross his mind_~~.

The demon croaks uselessly, mind still struggling to wrap around just how _warm_ her feathers were. So soft. . .

She giggles, alerting the usually tight-lipped demon that he'd breathed that aloud. Warmth washes over him, a sensation unconnected to her yet stemming from her all the same. His tail, unsure how to express these new emotions and feelings settles on wrapping around her calf and tightening.

His angel smiles, _finally_ leaning back onto her heels, though she sits in a tilted way as not to crush his tail between her thigh and calf. "Well?"

Gundham blinks, staring at her through dazed, hazy eyes. "Mm?" Smiling brightly and not at all upset, she brushes away a stray lock of white hair, smoothing rest down using her fingertips.

Her other hand cradles his own hand, and she hums, "How do you feel? Better? A bit more relaxed?"

Gundham blinks slowly at her, purposefully. Relaxed.

The action earns him a delighted gasp, hands reaching to brush just under his scarred eye.

She blinks back, slowly.

Gundham purrs, sliding his hands into hers, and they sit there. Silent, sharing those long, slow blinks back and forth, already dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what's so significant about the title and him slow blinking, look up "Kitty Kisses".


End file.
